


Choir Boy

by perfectlmh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Kissing, Longing crush, M/M, MalexMale, NSFW, choir boy hyuck, church, mark likes hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlmh/pseuds/perfectlmh
Summary: Mark is forced to go to church but when he finally pays attention, he falls in love with a beauty.





	Choir Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dont like, dont read! Enjoy

Mark’s parents make him go to church every Sunday, and dressed very nice because if he doesn’t they are gonna take his car away. One day when he’s actually paying attention he sees the beautiful and sensual Lee Donghyuck, the leader of the choir and son of the pastor, and Mark is smitten (he also has a raging boner but that’s for another time). His parents get so excited that he’s willingly going to church without a fight now and they just wanna find out why because they know it’s not just about the car. Mark never says a word to Hyuck. He just admires him from afar.

Finally one late afternoon Hyuck comes up to Mark & his parents before they leave and thanks them for coming (like he does with everyone but Mark starts to panic a little). He says that next week is a children's toy/food drive and that they need them to participate in bringing food or a gift. Mark’s parents nod and say of course and Mark blurts out, without thinking, “I can help set up if you need helpers.” At that moment, Mark gets nervous because everyone looks over at him. His parents are shocked to say the least. Hyuck smiles, “I was just about to ask that. Thank you Mark that’s very kind of you! Could you be here by 8 am next Sunday?” “Of course. Whatever you need Donghyuck!”

After that day they start to hang out more. Mark’s crush getting deeper and deeper by the day. When Mark feels more comfortable around Hyuck, he starts to flirt with him little by little. Making subtle sexual innuendos towards him. Leaving lingering touches on Hyuck’s waist, arms, thighs, anything he can get his hands on really. Hyuck feels a little worked up by it but he doesn’t do anything because it’s a “sin”. So, he’s been very sexually frustrated but also trying to maintain the good boy imagine that he is. 

He’s never felt like this towards another guy, even his friend Jeno who he thinks is really cute. This was a new feeling. This was lust, need, and longing. Hyuck wanted to do so many things with and to Mark, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. Hyuck went to confession to spill all his dirty secrets. “There’s this boy and I don’t know how it happened or why it happened but everytime I see him I just wanna kiss him and other things but I know it’s a sin and I shouldn’t be feeling this way about him but I can’t help it.” 

Mark invites Hyuck over to study one day but boy did Mark have other ideas in mind. Of course they studied for a little bit, Mark had to make it at least a little believable that that’s why he invited Hyuck over. But, the moment the words “let's take a break” came out of Hyuck’s mouth, Mark was all over him. He had pushed Hyuck down on his bed, getting on top of him and kissing him roughly. Hyuck was so surprised, scared but also since he was so sexually frustrated he was turned on. He didn’t know what to do. 

“If you aren’t gonna do anything back I can stop,” Mark began to pull away. Finally Hyuck gained some confidence and pulled Mark’s lips back onto his “don’t stop,” he whispered. “Didn’t plan on it sweetheart”. They didn’t touch their books the rest of the day. They had made out all day and gave each other rock hard boners. Mark’s hands started to move towards the bottom of Hyuck’s shirt but before Mark could go any further, like he so desperately wanted to, Hyuck stopped him “I-I’m sorry Mark. I can’t. I’m saving myself for marriage,” Hyuck was out of breath. His dick was the hardest it’s ever been but he took an oath, and he planned on keeping it. Mark sighed, putting his head down, but continued to nod, “I understand.” Pushing himself off of Hyuck and moving to sit next to him.

Hyuck was giving him blue balls for about the 40th time since they met but Mark wasn’t the type of guy to push someone if they didn’t want to do something. “I’m really sorry Mark, as much as I would like to do that, I can’t. I should not have even done what we just did. Jeez, I’m so sorry Mark that looks like it hurts.” Hyuck had pointed to Mark’s growing hard on in his tight jeans, “really Hyuck it’s fine, don't worry about it. I understand. I would never push you to do something you didn’t want to do. It does hurt but I’m used to it. I’ll take care of it later.”

Hyuck started to blush thinking about Mark touching himself. Those thoughts made his dick twitch, “c-can we still make out though? I kinda l-liked that” Hyuck whispered. Mark smiled, “of course we can.” And just like that they went right back to making out. Mark had rolled over and set Hyuck on his lap so he was straddling Mark’s thighs. “Just tell me to stop if you don’t want to do this okay,” Hyuck nodded, a little confused though because he just said he wanted to continue doing this. As they continued to make out Mark thrusted up a little bit while making Hyuck grind down on to him. Hyuck let out the loudest moan, “holy shit M-Mark.”

So that’s what Mark was talking about Hyuck thought. He wanted to feel that kind of pleasure over and over again. Once Hyuck got the hang of it he grinded himself onto Mark while Mark had his hands on Hyuck’s ass squeezing as hard as he could. Like it was gonna be the last thing he touched. Mark left a couple of hickies on Hyuck’s collar bones. Once Hyuck learned how to give a proper hickey he sucked Mark’s neck like it was his last meal. 

Hyuck started to shake and with one final thrust Hyuck had came in his pants with Mark following shortly after. Hyuck rolled off of him, laying down next to him, both panting, “we should do this every week,” Hyuck said very out of breath. Mark laughed remembering how Hyuck said he shouldn’t even have been doing this. Mark looked over at him, “whatever you want baby.” Hyuck looked over to him as well, “but first, you have to take me on a proper date okay.” Mark smiled, “I would really love that.” Hyuck smiled at him and leaned in to kiss Mark’s nose, “I can’t wait then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you guys <3 hope you liked it.


End file.
